Multi-purpose hammers for cutting, installing and removing slate roofing generally include a body stem with a cutting edge, and a cross bar with a claw, a hammer head, and a pointed end.
According to the invention, a hammer includes a body having opposed, non-parallel cutting edges, and a cross bar attached to the body having a substantially flat side arranged relative to the cutting edges to permit left and right handed cutting.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The body has a substantially flat side continuous with the cross bar substantially flat side. The cross bar includes a hammer head defining a central axis positioned off-axis of a central axis of the cross bar. The cross bar has a claw and a pointed end. The hammer includes a handle attached to the body. The handle defines a central axis positioned off-axis of a central axis of the body. The body of the hammer includes a handle stem with a spline for receiving the handle and limiting rotation of the handle relative to the body. The handle stem has three splines.
According to another aspect of the invention, a hammer has a body including a handle stem with a spline, and a handle received by the handle stem. The spline limits rotation of the handle relative to the body.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The handle is leather. The handle stem includes three splines. The body has opposed, non-parallel cutting edges. The hammer has a cross bar attached to the body. The cross bar has a hammer head, a claw, and a pointed end.
Advantages of the invention include a single hammer that can be used for both right and left handed cutting of slate roofing.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.